En tus ojos
by WakeUpandTouchTheSky
Summary: No se si al mirarme derrites o quemas mi corazón. Solo se que ningún extremo es bueno, pero contigo es sublime.


_Disclaimer: "How To Train Yor Dragon" le pertenece a Dreamworks Animation y a Cressida Cowell, no busco lucrar por esta historia._

_Aviso: Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

* * *

El lugar era refrescante, pero su compañía lo hacía aun más placentero. El joven Hipo estaba sentado apoyándose en un árbol, contemplando la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, estaba muy cansado, a primera hora había estado afilando espadas, hachas, etc. Luego salió a volar con su querido amigo Chimuelo en busca de nuevos territorios que explorar, y por que no, encontrar otro Furia Nocturna. En uno de sus aterrizajes había demasiado viento, cayó del dragón a tierra muy dolorosamente, descansó un poco y pudo tomar rumbo a Berk. Y para terminar, no podía faltar la clásica discusión con su padre, quien no paraba de llamarle "El Orgullo de Berk" y le daba el clásico discurso que debía prepararse para empezar a ser Jefe de Berk.

Un día muy pesado para el vikingo. Pero ella estaba junto a el, nada mas importaba.

Astrid lo había estado buscando por toda las isla casi todo el día, pero sabía que era en vano, suponía que era de esos días en los que Hipo salía a explorar y no lo vería hasta la noche. Ya para el comienzo de la noche lo vio salir algo enojado y cansado de su casa quien sabe a donde se dirigía, ella no lo dejaría así, se acercó y vio que el joven tenía un poco rasguñado el rostro, el decía que no le había pasado nada, ella solo lo abrazó muy tiernamente, cualquier dolor en Hipo había desaparecido por el momento, nada causaba mas alivio que un contacto con Astrid. Ella se lo llevó en Tormenta a un lugar tranquilo de la isla y le curó el rostro con medicina que traía en su bolso.

Y después de ello no habían cruzado palabra, los dos estaban apoyados en el mismo árbol descansando, aunque el estaba mas concentrado en disfrutar el aroma de Astrid, era su anestesia natural, bloqueaba sus sentidos y relajaba su cuerpo.

Astrid estaba preocupada por el, tal ves no fue hoy, pero un día Hipo se podía accidentar mas gravemente, sabía que debía confiar en las habilidades de su novio, no obstante, ya había perdido una pierna.

El había notado un poco la tensión del rostro de Astrid, y ya que la tentación estaba desde hace un momento, dejó el árbol y descanso su cabeza en las piernas de ella, haciendo que la rubia quedara perpleja y se sonrojara. La chica vio hacia abajo y vio una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Hipo y una mirada muy sincera, de la cual se quedo hipnotizada.

Esos hermosos ojos verdes no la dejaban reaccionar, hacía que el fuego surgiera desde dentro de ella, y que no quemara su cuerpo, mas bien su corazón, no lo destruía ni le hacía daño, la hacía sentir viva, completa, aquel sentimiento era sublime, quería quedarse para siempre en ellos, pensar que alguna vez quiso matar a la persona que, en un futuro no muy lejano, la haría derretirse por dentro y darlo a notar muy poco por fuera, por que, sea como sea, no dejaba de ser Astrid.

Decidió salir de su mirada, sabía que si permanecía, sería capas de hacer cosas para las cuales aun no estaba preparada ni eran necesarias hacerlas.

-Qu… ¿Que miras?-Dijo ella mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojada.

-Nada- dijo el en tono divertido

Ella presionó la herida de su rostro.

-jaja, ahora ¿Podrías decírmelo?

-¡Auch! Esta bien, esta bien, jaja., estaba mirando, ¡El árbol!

-¡Hipo!

-Ya ya, estaba mirando tus bellos ojos- dijo Hipo con ternura acariciándole el rostro.

Ella lo besó, no solía responder a sus elogios, solo le daba antojo de sus labios, más deliciosos que cualquier comida, mas adictivos que cualquier droga. Permaneció en el, pero Hipo, decidió que no era aun el momento de perder el control.

-Creo que mejor regresamos, ya descanse y puedo ir a dormir, tal vez pueden estar preocupados por nosotros- Dijo el con una sonrisa

-Si mejor regresemos, tengo un poco de sueño- dijo Astrid mirándolo sonriente.

La joven pareja regresó, se despidieron con un beso, y cada uno fue a su casa.


End file.
